Avalon
by Yanaya
Summary: Übersetzung. Sequel zu Electrolite. Ein getrennter Sommer zwingt Liebende dazu, sich mit ihren Gefühlen zu konfrontieren oder allein zu bleiben. Slash HarryDraco, Lemon


Avalon

_Autorin: _Ashura (id: 29042)

_Story:_ Avalon (Link in meinem Profil)

_Summary:_ (Übersetzung) Sequel zu _Electrolite_. Ein getrennter Sommer zwingt Liebende dazu, sich mit ihren Gefühlen zu konfrontieren oder allein zu bleiben. Slash (Harry/Draco), Lemon

_Disclaimer: _Ich besitze Harry und Draco nicht, und ich verspreche, sie in guter Verfassung wieder zurückzugeben, wenn ich fertig bin. Lyrics kommen von der englischen Übersetzung von ‚Shining Collection' aus dem Anime Gravitation.

_Disclaimer2: _Ich übersetze. Sonst nichts. :)

_Warnungen:_ Slash, Angst, Sap, Lemon. Das Übliche.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Ich hatte nie wirklich vor, ein Sequel zu _Electrolite_ zu schreiben, denn ich mochte die Art und Weise, wie es die Dinge ungelöst ließ, ziemlich. Andererseits bin ich nur sterblich (meistens) und wollte unbedingt wissen Wie Die Dinge Enden, selbst in meinen eigenen Geschichten, und es nagte weiter an meinem Gehirn, bis ich schließlich klein beigab und ihm eine Lösung gab.

So ist es vielleicht nur Ein Mögliches Ende, und es gibt andere, alternative Wege, wie die Dinge vielleicht hätten passieren können. Dieses ist zufällig nett und süß, und dasjenige, das sich in meinem Kopf festsetzte.

.-.-.

**Avalon**

/_Kiss shining, imitating loneliness  
Cutting into space with entwined regret  
Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart  
A radiance that surpasses hope_/

Wir hatten keine Regeln, keine Hemmungen und keine Erwartungen. Es war eine bizarre Beziehung – wie viele Leute kannst du darum bitten, dich in jeder Art und Weise zu nehmen, die du dir je hast vorstellen können, es aber nicht fertig bringst, ein höfliches „guten Morgen" mit ihnen auszutauschen?

Es war, als wären wir beide jeder zwei verschiedene Menschen, schizophrene Persönlichkeiten, die Jekyll und Hyde mit ihrem Sexualleben spielten. Wir verzehrten den anderen bei Nacht, keiften uns im Tageslicht an und brachten nie das Thema auf, was irgendwas davon bedeuten könnte.

Und dann war es Sommer und Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen.

Ich gestehe, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich zu erwarten hatte. Also erwartete ich nichts, und erhielt genau das. Ich begann, ihn innerhalb von einer Woche zu vermissen, obwohl das vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Bezeichnung war – sexuell frustriert wäre eine bessere.

Ich lag im Bett während alle anderen schliefen, berührte mich selbst und tat so, als wäre es er. Selbst so war ich nicht mehr als eine traurige Kopie seiner selbst. Ich war verdorben für jeden anderen.

Aber es war mehr als das. Wenn eine Rivalität, eine Abneigung – ich zögere, das Wort ‚Hass' zu benutzen, denn wir hassten einander nie, nicht wirklich – so intensiv wie unsere durch Lust kanalisiert wird, wird sie überwältigend.

Wir hatten keine Grenzen, wie weit wir gegen einander vorgingen, und das änderte sich nicht, als wir begannen, miteinander zu schlafen. Wir taten alles. Wir fesselten uns gegenseitig, befreiten uns, unterwarfen uns, beherrschten einander; wir waren zärtlich, verzweifelt, süß, hungrig.

Wenn wir es uns vorstellen konnten, versuchten wir es. Wir begannen unter den Tribünen des Quidditchfelds, wanderten in Hagrids Garten, leere Klassenzimmer, geheime Gänge und jemandes verlassenes Gartenhaus.

Wir stahlen Decken und Kerzen aus den Schlafsälen, wenn wir romantisch sein wollten. Wir spielten mit Augenbinden, Halstüchern, Handschellen, Zaubersprüchen. Es war Teil unseres seltsamen gegenseitigen Vertrauens, dass keiner von uns den anderen je zurückweisen würde.

Es gab ein paar Dinge, die wir versuchten und nicht mochten, also kamen wir nie auf sie zurück, aber wir fühlten, dass es uns erlaubt sein müsste, nach allem fragen zu können und zu wissen, dass es akzeptiert werden würde, gutgeheißen werden würde.

Es war immer alles oder nichts bei uns, weshalb sollte dies irgendwie anders sein? Es war nicht leicht, um manche Dinge zu bitten, aber wir taten es. In einem Schuljahr war meine und seine sexuelle Erziehung vervollständigt.

Diese Art von Grenzenlosigkeit, dieses mit harten Bandagen erkämpfte Vertrauen ist selten genug unter Menschen zu finden, die einander mögen.

So begann ich, ihn zu vermissen. Selbstbefriedigung ist einfach nicht dasselbe. Ich experimentierte mit Zaubersprüchen und Spielzeugen und allem, was mir in den Sinn kam, doch ich verlor mich stets in der Erinnerung an die Hitze seines Mundes, den abgehackten Rhythmus seines Atems, die Art, wie sich sein Körper bewegte, seine erröteten Wangen – sein Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, mein Name, der von seinen Lippen sprang, als schmerzte es, ihn darin zu behalten.

In diesem Sommer fand und versuchte ich jedes Spielzeug und jeden Zauberspruch, den ich in die Finger bekommen konnte, und keiner von ihnen befriedigte mich. Ich war zu tief drin, und er war wie Gift in meinem Kreislauf, wie Alkohol, wie Aphrodisiakum, und niemals wieder würde irgendetwas, irgendjemand gut genug sein.

Ich beschloss, dass ich ihn treffen musste.

Es gab allerdings reichlich Schwierigkeiten, das durchzuführen. Erstes Problem: Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen – oder, zutreffender und vermutlich noch wichtiger, Harry umbringen.

Zweites Problem: Ich wusste überhaupt nichts von seiner Familie, oder wo sie lebten, außer, dass sie Muggel waren, was einen Besuch meinerseits außer Frage stellte.

Drittes Problem: Keiner von uns konnte apparieren, und außerdem durften Schüler während der Sommerzeit keine Magie benutzen, was das Fliegen außerhalb unserer privaten Grundstücke oder Übungsplätze einschloss.

Es gab für mich keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu erreichen.

Die naheliegende Lösung war, ihm einen Portschlüssel zu schicken. Sie waren erlaubt – schließlich musste es für die Leute irgendeinen Weg neben dem Flohnetzwerk geben, ihre Kinder mit hinauszunehmen. Ich könnte ihn ihm mit einem Brief schicken, und wenn er wollte – und ich erlaubte mir nicht, die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass es nicht so sein würde – könnte er ihn berühren und es würde ihn... wohin bringen?

Wieder zurück zum Standortproblem, da ich schlecht Harry Potter in mein Schlafzimmer holen konnte. Und außerdem hatte ich nicht die leiseste Idee, wie ich einen Portschlüssel verzaubern sollte.

Die Lösung: Ich musste ihn von jemand anderen bekommen, und ich würde ihn vermutlich stehlen müssen.

Ich brauchte den Großteil des Sommers. Ich beobachtete die Postsendungen sorgfältig, ich stöberte durch alte Kommoden und Kisten und Anrichten unter dem Deckmantel der Langeweile, und während einem Familienwochenende in Hogsmeade versuchte ich, mich meinen Eltern davonzustehlen und einige der weniger achtbaren Straßenverkäufer zu untersuchen.

Die meisten von ihnen waren zu verrufen, selbst für mich, sie rochen nach Alkohol und schwarzer Magie, und ich wusste, dass sie jedem mit einer halben Flasche starker Spirituosen meine Geheimnisse verkaufen würde. Und außerdem führte keine ihrer Waren zu Orten, die selbst ich für ein Treffen auswählen würde.

Aber ich wurde von Nacht zu Nacht unruhiger, und mein Körper schrie nach ihm; sein Gesicht war auf die Innenseite meiner Augenlider eingebrannt und der Geist seiner Berührung quälte meine Hände. Er war in meinem Blut, und ich brauchte ihn. Wenn ich mich selbst kommen ließ, rief ich nach ihm, wisperte seinen Namen in meine Decken oder würgte ihn in die Luft hinaus, und hoffte, dass er ihn irgendwo hören würde.

Es war der erste August, als meine Chance kam. Meine Eltern veranstalteten eine Party, womit ich ein Treffen Derer Die Schwarze Kapuzen Tragen meine, und meine Mutter bot mir die Möglichkeit, das ganze Schlamassel zu meiden und die Nacht im Ferienhaus in Avalon zu verbringen. (Es war natürlich nicht das _richtige_ Avalon, sondern eine Urlaubsinsel vor der Küste, versteckt von aller Art von Schutzzaubern, und es kostete verdammt viel, um hineinzukommen.)

Eine Stunde, nachdem sie mir den Portschlüssel gegeben hatte – alles für acht Uhr dreißig am Abend geplant, bevor die Festlichkeiten wirklich begannen – erklärte ich ihr, dass ich ihn verloren hatte, und sie seufzte und blickte verärgert drein und erklärte mir, dass sie mir einen weiteren geben würde, dass ich es meinem Vater aber nicht verraten solle. Als wäre ich so ein Idiot, wirklich.

Nachdem ich mich des Ersatzes versichert hatte, ging ich in mein Zimmer und schickte den Portschlüssel Harry. Die Notiz, die ich beilegte, war kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht:

_Benutze das und komme heute Nacht zu mir, wenn du mich vermisst, ich verspreche, dass es sicher ist._

_-- D.M._

Ich hatte fast Angst, dass er nicht kommen würde – dass es ihm nicht gelang, davonzukommen, oder dass er einfach nicht wollte, dass zwei Monate des Getrenntseins ihn verändert hatten, dass er mich abgelegt hatte.

Ich schritt so oft durch das Ferienhaus, ich denke, der Kaminvorleger in der Halle begann wirklich zu weinen. Ich bestellte Essen und Wein von den Hauselfen und schickte sie fort, verschloss Räume, in denen Gemälde waren, die mich vielleicht hätten verraten können. Ich versuchte zu warten. Ich dachte, ich würde explodieren.

Acht Uhr dreißig hielt ich den Atem an.

Acht Uhr zweiunddreißig ließ ich ihn wieder heraus.

Acht Uhr fünfunddreißig begannen meine Hände zu zittern.

Acht Uhr vierzig verschnürte mein Magen sich zu Knoten, und ich wusste, er würde nicht kommen.

Acht Uhr vierundvierzig erschien er.

Ich fragte ihn nicht, weshalb er zu spät war, ob er zweimal darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er kommen und mich treffen wollte, ob er sich fürchtete. Ich sagte nicht „es ist schön, dich zu sehen", oder fragte nach seinem Sommer, sagte ihm nicht einmal, wie dünn und müde er aussah oder fragte mich, weshalb er barfuss und seine Brille wiedereinmal zerbrochen war.

All die Spannung, Atem, Verzweiflung, Nervosität, sie schmolzen aus mir heraus, als dieser leichte Hauch von verdrängter Luft ihn mir wiedergab. Ich ging, um ihn zu küssen. Er bewegte sich bereits auf mich zu, unsere Lippen trafen sich, magnetisch, seine Hände tauchten nach meinem Gürtel und ich vergaß, wie man atmete.

Er trug verblichene Jeans, die ein gutes Stück zu groß für ihn waren; ich zerrte seinen Gürtel fort, zog an den Jeans, und sie fielen um seine Knöchel. Wir griffen gierig nach einander, küssten alle Stellen, die wir erreichen konnten, fielen zur Erde in einem Gewirr von Armen und Beinen und abgeworfenen Kleidern.

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihn fragte, trunken vom ersten berauschenden Nachglühen, noch immer in seinen Armen liegend, ob er je gewollt hatte, dass die Dinge sich ändern.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er. Seine Finger strichen durch mein Haar, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es bemerkte.

Ich erklärte ihm, dass ich Uns meinte, großgeschrieben, ein imaginäres Szenario, in dem wir uns in den Korridoren an den Händen halten konnten oder uns neckend Fruchtstückchen über den Frühstückstisch füttern konnten. Es waren Dinge, die ich mir selbst noch nie erlaubt hatte, in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber ich dachte, er vielleicht schon. Ich lag falsch.

Er bewegte sich fort von mir, seine Hände fielen aus meinem Haar, um auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. „Das denke ich nicht", sagte er, so ehrlich, dass es schmerzte, kratzte über meine Haut wie eine Drechselbank, zog sie mir roh vom Leib. Ich muss schockiert dreingeblickt haben, denn er errötete, bewegte sich wieder, strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine Wange.

„Draco", wisperte er, „Ich –" Er klang selbst hoffnungslos unsicher. Er zögerte, nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Dein Vater will mich töten. Oder zumindest ist er Mitglied einer Gruppe von Leuten, die mich insgesamt tot sehen wollen, wenn ihm auch selbst nicht so viel daran gelegen sein mag. Ich denke nicht – es ist nicht sicher, das ist alles."

Die Stimmung war nicht zerstört, nicht vollständig, aber sie hatte sich verändert. Wir hatten ein gutes Jahr damit verbracht, diese Diskussion zu vermeiden, aber irgendwie hatte es begonnen, und diesmal würden wir nicht darum herum kommen. Ich fragte ihn: „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde sie dich töten lassen, Harry? Nach alldem?"

Denn ich wusste, dass ich es nicht könnte. Was wir besaßen, war zerbrechlich und wunderschön, so wie ein Spinnennetz wunderschön ist, wenn sich der Tau in ihm gefangen hat und der Sonnenaufgang in den Tröpfchen wie flüssiges Licht glitzert.

Es lag nicht in meiner Natur, so vertraut mit jemandem zu werden und ihn dann gehen zu lassen. Der Gedanke traf mich unerwartet, eine Enthüllung, die so offensichtlich und dramatisch wie ein brennender Busch hätte sein sollen, aber so zart in meine Seele gedrungen war, dass ich mir ihrer kaum bewusst war.

Ich liebte ihn. Vollständig, verzweifelt, absolut. Und doch.

Harry verschränkte seine Finger in meinen, sein Blick senkte sich auf unsere vereinten Hände, und er hob sie zu seinen Lippen, folgte den Neigungen und Kurven meiner Gelenke mit seiner Zunge und gab zu: „Es ist mir eingefallen. Wir hassen einander, nicht war?"

Ich hatte mich bereits auf ihm ausgestreckt, stupste seine Beine auseinander, stieß gegen ihn, langsam reibend. Ich wisperte „Tun wir das?" und er keuchte nur. Ich presste in ihn, langsam, beharrlich; er stöhnte und spreizte seine Beine weit, und sein Kopf fiel zurück auf den blutroten Teppich. „Hasst du mich, Harry?"

„N-n-nein", hauchte er, und seine Finger gruben sich in meine Arme. Ich löste seine Hände und presste sie über seinem Kopf zu Boden, stoßend, bedächtig, bis sein Stöhnen rau wurde und seine Hüften unkontrolliert unter mir nach oben stießen.

„Gut", erklärte ich und küsste seinen Nacken, kniff in die Spitze seines Ohrläppchens, genau so, dass er sich jedes Mal einen Schrei verbeißen musste. Sein Körper glänzte vor Schweiß, sein Herz donnerte, wo unsere Körper sich aufeinander pressten.

„Wie könnte ich irgendjemanden dir etwas antun lassen, Harry?", wisperte ich in seine Haut, dort, wo sein Puls in seinem Hals hämmerte. „Ich konnte nicht einmal einen Sommer ohne dich aushalten..."

Sein Haar war feucht und verschwitzt und klebte an seiner Stirn. Ich strich es zurück, küsste seine Augenlider, die Linie seiner Narbe, das Mal seiner Brille auf seinem Nasenrücken. Er bewegte sich so wunderschön unter mir – den Rücken gekrümmt, die Beine zitternd, die Hände die leere Luft und Büschel von dickem karmesinrotem Teppich packend.

„Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er, und sein Atem gegen meinen Nacken war warm, voll von Begehren und Versprechen. „Das wusste ich nicht."

Er küsste mich, und er schmeckte wie Salz und Sommer und die süßen Worte klangen noch immer gegen meinen Hals, und ich fragte mich, wie er so dreckig, so waghalsig sein konnte, und gleichzeitig so unergründlich liebevoll. Und ich begrub mich in ihm, versteckte mein Gesicht in seinem Haar, stieß hart und hungrig und drängend in ihn, und als ich mich in ihn ergoss, prickelte das Echo seines Stöhnens in meinen Fingernägeln und meinen Augenlidern und den Sohlen meiner Füße.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", erzählte ich ihm, weil es wahr war, weil ich etwas sagen musste, weil ich meinte ich liebe dich aber nicht wusste, wie ich es sagen sollte. Seine Nägel hinterließe dunkle Mondsicheln in meiner Haut, er starrte zu mir hoch mit glasigen Augen und trockenen Lippen, stieß seine Hüften hoch und rieb gegen meinen Bauch, weil ich gekommen war aber er nicht.

Er flüsterte: „Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Er nahm meine Hand, stieß sie hinunter, führte sie zwischen seine Beine. „Ich habe über dich nachgedacht", sagte er, und seine Stimme schwankte und er brachte die Worte kaum heraus.

Und ich hatte diese plötzliche Vision von ihm, fast so, wie er in diesem Moment aussah, aber allein und verzweifelt und nach mir verlangend, versteckt in seinem Bett; ich wusste nicht, wie sein Bett aussah oder wo er lebte, ob er sich einen Raum teilte oder ob das Mondlicht sich über ihn ergießen würde, wenn es durch das Fenster kam. Ich wollte es wissen. Ich wollte alles wissen, ich wollte ihn sehen.

„Zeig es mir", sagte ich und zog mich aus ihm zurück und rollte mich fort, und er blickte so verraten drein, so bitten, dass ich ihn wieder küssen oder sterben musste. „Zeig es mir", wiederholte ich gegen seine Lippen. „Hast du an mich gedacht und dich selbst berührt, hast du mich so sehr vermisst?"

Ich sah das Verstehen in seinen Augen dämmern, glasig und grün wie der gebrochene Teil einer Flasche, die man am Strand finden konnte, und er nickte wortlos. Ich kauerte mich auf den Teppich, wo ich ihn beobachten konnte, wo ich ihn fast berühren konnte. Er legte sich zurück auf den roten Läufer, die Augen geschlossen, die Beine breit, federleichte Berührungen über seinen Körper verteilend, und seine Fingerspitzen trafen kaum auf seine Haut, doch sein Atem war abgehackt und schwer.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang er sich erinnerte, dass ich da war, oder dass er eine Vorstellung gab, aber es war einerlei. Ich hätte nicht fortschauen können, wollte nicht, würde es nie wollen. Mein war offen, mein Zunge trocken, als sie gegen meine ausgedörrten Lippen schnellte.

Harry reizte sich selbst mehr als ich je dazu fähig gewesen wäre, und sein Atem kam hart wie ein Schluchzen und marterte seine Brust, und er murmelte „Draco" und griff gierig nach sich und stoppte jegliches Spielen. Sein Körper schauderte und wölbte sich gegen die Decke, und er biss einen Schrei zurück, der den ganzen Himmel in sich hielt, und ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich krabbelte auf ihn und küsste ihn und hielt ihn und wisperte in seine Brust.

Lass es heraus, bettelte ich, denn dieses eine Mal war niemand nah genug, um es zu hören, weder meine Eltern noch seine Wächter oder Freunde oder Lehrer oder Hausmeister. Wir waren in Avalon, und es war perfekt und nur für uns, und ich wollte ihn so hören, nur einmal. Meine Augen waren feucht und brannten, aber es war egal, wir waren beide verschwitzt und schmutzig und klebten aneinander.

Er öffnete seine Augen, glasgrün, klar und wässrig, und seufzte „Draco", und ich glaube, es bedeutete ich liebe dich auch. Wir küssten uns wahnsinnig, mit offenen Augen, und ich atmete ihn ein, und er schmeckte wie ich.

Und später in dieser Nacht, nachdem ich jeden Zentimeter von ihm wieder zurückgefordert hatte, meinen Namen auf die Erhebung seiner Knöchel eingeprägt hatte, die Höhle seiner Knie, sein Kreuz, sein Genick und die zarte Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, nachdem er sein Mal auf der Innenseite meines Ellenbogens hinterlassen hatte und meinem Gaumen und einem Teil meines Haares, als wir glühten und einander hielten, aber uns kaum zu einer Bewegung rühren konnten, versuchte ich wider, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte, und wieder versagte ich.

Und er stand auf, verließ den Kreis meiner Arme und begann, seine Kleidung anzuziehen, alle abgetragen und viel zu groß; er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Tasche und schob seine Brille auf den Nasenrücken.

„Ich werde nie zulassen, dass jemand dich verletzt, Harry", versprach ich.

Er lächelte. Seine Kleider hingen an ihm herab, sein Haar war feucht und wirr. Sein Augen waren rot, seine Wangen verschmutzt und fleckig; eine Reihe von Kussflecken zog sich seinen Nacken hinab und über sein Schlüsselbein und verschwand in seinem Hemd. Er war so wunderschön, dass ich dachte, ich würde erblinden.

„Das weiß ich jetzt", sagte er.

_/Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes  
Melting away even the flower petals in our way  
Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors  
That first shone in a vision /  
_  
(fin.)

.-.-.

A/N: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu _Electrolite_. Es existiert noch eine weitere Forsetzung: _Imitation of Life_.


End file.
